The Ranger and the Apprentice
by NiraDracoriaTheRanger
Summary: When Mithril Hall begins to collapse, Drizzt finds himself in Araluen! Will Drizzt be able to save his friends? What about his new companions? This is my first story!
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**The Ranger and the Apprentice**

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

_A boy with blond hair is hunting in pine forest, completely surrounded by the sounds of the forest, his image wavering in the background. An older man walks into view, his image also unclear, fading into and out of focus. They both wore mottled green capes; the older man has a large longbow while the boy has a smaller, and slightly less powerful, recurve bow. _

_The two men stop, hearing a sound in the forest. They sit completely still, listening for the sound to come again. A faint crunching of leaves is heard. Three deer walk into the small clearing. The boy looks to the older man, who slightly bobs his head in encouragement. The boy then, fast as lightning, has an arrow nocked and on the fly. It hits one of the deer solidly in the chest. It made no noise as it fell, dead. The other two panicked and fled. _

_The boy, after looking around cautiously, broke out in a large grin and spoke enthusiastically to the older man. There was absolutely no change in his outwards appearance, but it was obvious he was proud of the young man. They went to collect the deer, when the older man stopped entirely. He gestured to the younger man to do the same. The man then turned and put an arrow right where Drizzt's head would be, had this not been a dream.__ The drow jerked in shock. They had never sensed him before so why start now? Plus this was only a dream, like so many others he had been having the past month. They had all been of the same people, albeit in different places doing different things, but always the same two people._

_Drizzt watched their reactions. The boy looked at the older man in confusion, while the older man had a thunderous scowl on his face. Drizzt graced them with a small amused smile. They were so interesting; between Mithril Hall and Silverymoon this was much more lively and entertaining. And it happened almost every night. Drizzt heard a thump..._

"Wah?!" exclaimed Drizzt as he was roughly awoken, "What is wrong?" demanded the half asleep drow as he struggled to his feet. He looked to see who had woken him, expecting to find Bruenor or Regis trying to pull a prank. Instead he found a diminutive dwarf. "A tunnel in Mithril Hall is collapsing. Your friends are inside. I am sorry."


	2. Chapter 2: The Collapse

**The Ranger and the Apprentice**

**Chapter 2: The Collapse**

"What?!" exclaimed Drizzt. He immediately fell into himself, mind working. He finally said," Go check and see if there are any survivors." The small dwarf dipped his head and ran out of his room. Drizzt was preparing. He pulled on his cloak, put on his armor, and had his scimitars and the statuette of Guenhwyvar at his side in a matter of seconds. He checked the sheaths of his swords, Twinkle and Icingdeath, to make sure they were secured properly. You never know when you will meet something unexpected this far down in the Underdark.

He rushed to the collapsing tunnel as fast as possible. He knocked down a few dwarves in his rush to his friends' aid, but he promised himself to apologize to them later. When he finally arrived at the collapsing tunnel, half of it was already collapsed.

He switched his vision to infrared and saw a pool of warm collecting behind the rocks. He felt his blood turn to ice. He scrambled to the rocks and poked his head into the tunnel. There he saw Wulfgar, with a nasty gash on his arm, and looking dazed, but otherwise unharmed. He dragged the burly man to the safety of the Dwarves.

He entered the cave again. Seeing no one, he went farther back. There he heard gruff cursing. He recognized the voice as Bruenor's. Before he could call out, the cave gave a loud groan. All was silent for a moment until the cursing grew louder and more heated. "Bruenor! Are you alright? Is anyone with you?" Drizzt asked. He replied "Well I have me daughter and Regi-," the cave gave another loud groan, but Drizzt understood.

He lunged for his friends and called Guenhwyvar. "Lead us home." In return the cat gave him a rough lick on the hand and leapt away. The three were unharmed but all of them were dazed. With some coaxing he managed to get them to tell him what happened.

"Just looking for another rich vein," said Bruenor, "No one wanted to disturb you so we took it upon ourselves to help. Damn, blasted cave in interrupted us. Only Wulfgar was okay. Did you find him?" "Yes I did."

Guenhwyvar led them to where the tunnel ended and Mithril Hall began. The passage was even more blocked than before, with only a slight crack in the rocks. Somehow Drizzt managed to get them all out. Just as Drizzt was about to follow, another groan, louder than the ones before resounded in the tunnel. He attempted to scramble back, but the ceiling gave a mighty heave, and let its burden down on the panicking drow.

His friends gave a collective cry and tore at the rocks. By the time they were exhausted, their hands were bloody and torn. Cattie-Brie broke down crying, Regis and Bruenor sat their dumbly, and Wulfgar let out a large cry. They had barely moved any of the weight of their dead or dying friend. Cattie-Brie was the first to recover her composure. By then many dwarves had started to attempt to clear out the rubble.

That was when they found him. He was barely alive, only saved by the huge rock lying on top of him. It had diverted most of the debris farther back. It looked as if his right arm and both of his legs were broken. They dragged him out, but he was not conscious. There was no reaction from his prone body.


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm

The Ranger and the Apprentice Chapter 3: The Storm

Will:

The day was stormy. A thundering mass of storm clouds on the horizon, blocking out any sunlight they otherwise would have had. He was walking home, to the cabin he and Halt shared. Of course he still happened to be a few minutes' walk away when the storm clouds heaved a great sigh and rain began pouring down in hard, unforgiving sheets. He had been trying to get in one last hunt on a fine day, but of course he couldn't do that now.

After a few minutes of running he finally reached the cabin. When he attempted to come in, a headache ridden Halt (who looked wonderfully warm and dry) gave him a sour look and told him, "If you are going to come in, you should do it the dry way." Will heaved a sigh and stripped down to his normal clothes. It was damp but doable. He quickly picked up his sodden boots and placed them in front of the fire, where he smelled the most delightful smell. Halt had made coffee!

This only spurred Will on faster. He placed his boots near the fire to dry off, and hung his drooping cloak on a chair. He placed his recurve bow almost reverently on a hook in his room. He set his quiver of deadly arrows just to the side of it. The chill finally caught up to him and he changed into his warmer clothes. He came out and rushed immediately to where the heavenly scents were coming from.

Shivering, a warm mug in his hands, he allowed his head to loll to the side. Halt was glowering in his chair, looking uncomfortable. Halt never told Will, but he suspected that whenever it rained his mentor gained a nasty headache. He gave a small, almost unnoticeable amused twitch with his mouth. In all honesty, Will loved the rain. The way it tapped against the windows, and the smell of fresh, wet earth.

An earth shattering crack sounded just seconds after a flash of white hot light. Halt flinched and turned toward the noise, while Will sat almost completely unaffected. He gave a small smile at his Mentors grumbling which sounded a lot like 'rumbling rain rattling my brain.' After he finished a second mug of coffee, he set it on the table and went to his room. He lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

A strange sensation woke him partway through the night. A sudden pressure on his head prevented him from moving, while the hair on his neck stood on end, charged with static electricity. There was an almighty smack as ground and sky met, leaving a smoking crater where they touched, if only for a moment. A large smoking crater was left in the wake of the lightning, and Will leapt to his feet.

Will could hear the baying of his frightened horse, Tug, and his mentor's horse, Abelard. Halt was already dashing through the door to their small stable when Will finally made it outside. He followed Halt close behind and, after minutes of coaxing and bribing, managed to calm them down. Still the horse's ears were pressed flat to their heads, which they only did in imminent danger.

Will walked around the house to see what was left of the still smoking crater left by the lightning. He came to a complete stop, leaving his jaw three feet behind him. Just within the rim of the crater lay a prone body. He shouted to Halt for help and ran to the figure.

He once again stopped as he gazed at the person. Their face was hidden by a dark green cowl with white fur trimming at the top. The person lay, obviously untouched, surrounded by the smoking rubble. He staggered towards the figure and found that they actually were injured. On the ground next to their head lay a pool of crimson, soaking the ground and mixing with the rain.

He saw the two elegantly curved swords at the person's side and took them in fear of electricity being held in them. Halt came up behind him and took in the sight of the prone stranger and the assortment of undamaged weapons. A bow, swords, a quiver of arrows, and many small daggers gathered by Will.

Will finally flipped the stranger over, only to be met by darkness. He was momentarily confused, but then he threw back the hood of his cloak. Halt took a rapid intake of breath while Will just stared dumbly at the figure. Stark white hair matted with the crimson of his blood, skin as black as ebony, and two elegantly curved ears dwindling to a slight tip. It was the likes of they had never seen.


	4. Chapter 4: The Pain

The Ranger and the Apprentice Chapter 4: The Pain

Drizzt:

Only fuzzy sensations filtered through the Drow's concussed and semi-awake mind. Warm hands, pressure on his head, and a throbbing pain in his chest. These were only the flashing moments when he could feel his body, other than that it was a cool and consistent numbness. He drifted into and out of awareness, sometimes only for a second, and other times, for hours on end, into a pain filled world that constricted his breathing.

Finally after an eternity plus one, the Drow finally awoke. He was conscious of only pain though, seeing how all his mental barriers betrayed him, forcing him awake. Noise finally filtered through and he heard a creak of floor boards. Immediately, by instinctual reaction, he slowed his breathing into regular intervals.

Two sets. Two sets of footsteps were outside the door to the room he was in. Two voices accompanied it in a harsh discordant. The door creaked on its hinges and the voices stooped to a lower pitch. A sour smell hit his nose and he had to struggle to not wrinkle his nose against the pungent fumes. He felt cool hands on his stomach and his breath hitched at the pain.

Whoever had hands on his bandaged chest leapt back and talked angrily to the other voice. One voice was low and gruff while the other was higher and smoother. High Voice gave a small sigh and approached him again. Drizzt attempted to open his eyes to see what was happening, but when attempted his eyes hit a scratchy bandage. The prone Drow grunted in frustration just as High Voice set his hands on his chest again.

High Voice seemed to consult Gruff Voice on an issue. They did not try again, but this time High Voice put his hands on the Drow's head. Drizzt whipped his head away, causing a dizziness to nauseate him more than he already was. High Voice leapt back and cautiously approached again. High Voice was trying to give comforting croons, but the Drow would hear none of it. Of course this led to his attempting to sit up.

A racking pain hit his head and he cried out in pain. He could barely lift his hands and they felt like two loadstones attached to his weakened body. Eventually the pain ceased, and he set his head on the wall next to him, panting. The two voices conferred in worried tones, and someone approached him. He felt gentle hands on the side of his head. This time he did not jerk away.

He felt the bandage being carefully unwound from his head. His arms, of course, still felt like a pile of jelly. Eventually the bandages were off and the Drow once again attempted to open his eyes. His attempt failed because his eyes were crusted shut, as if from a long sleep. His arms finally gained enough strength that he could rub his eyes. It still felt as if they were dead bolted shut, but the Drow managed to open his eyes.

Only seconds after he opened them he needed to close them again. It was too bright! He had thought he was at Mithril Hall. Where were his friends? When he opened his eyes there had been bright and natural sunlight, not the meager light of candles and caves. He had seen two diluted shapes, most likely High Voice and Gruff Voice.

He once again opened his eyes, this time blinking hard against the bright light. After several seconds the watery colors and shapes solidified. His eyes immediately latched onto his bow and scimitars. They appeared to be relatively untouched and in good condition. He surveyed the room, a small bed (which he is on), a small side table with an unlit candle, a trunk, and two people.

His mind could not process that he knew these people, especially not with such bright light! He closed his eyes and passed out once again into peaceful oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5: The Stranger

The Ranger and the Apprentice Chapter 5: The Stranger

Will:

Halt slipped past Will, as he made his way to the figure in the crater. A pouch around his neck, hidden until the cowl was pulled back, was extracted and inspected. Inside was a small figurine of a cat like creature, a small silver emblem, and a metal worked unicorn head. They were set aside in favor of the stranger. In silent affirmation Will and Halt made their way to their cottage with the stranger and his personal affects.

When inside they took the stranger into the spare room and left him. They soon got to discussing. "Halt who, more importantly what, is this person?" Will asked in a hushed undertone, as if conspiring. Halt shifted uncomfortably in his chair and finally went to his room. Will waited impatiently, his curiosity ever growing, when he heard a clunk of a chest being opened.

Halt remerged with a small dusty book in his hand. It was about the size of a small notebook, though its thickness was no laughing matter, leather-bound, with small silver words on the front that made up the title. "'Denizens of the Night and Other Mystical Creatures'? What exactly is this for?" Halt was watching Will warily and finally gave in and said "Page 394." He said this excruciatingly slowly.

Will flipped through the book. As he scanned the pages he caught glimpses of titles like 'Werewolves', 'Witches', and 'Harpies'. He finally made it to page 394 and looked curiously at Halt. "Drow? What are they?" With an exceedingly exasperated tone he answered," Well if you bothered to read it you might figure it out. Read the whole passage aloud." So that is what Will did:

"_In ages past, the elves were torn by discord and warfare, driving out from their surface lands their selfish and cruel members, who sought safety in the underworld. These creatures, later known as the "dark elvenfolk" or drow, grew strong in the arcane arts over the centuries and content with their gloomy fairyland beneath the earth, though they still bear enmity towards and seek revenge against their distant kin, the elves and faeries who drove them down. They are highly intelligent. They are described as black-skinned and pale haired in appearance, around 5-6-feet tall and slight of build with somewhat sharp features, with large eyes and large pointed ears. Their equipment (magical boots and cloaks, and fine mesh armor similar to chainmail) is black in color and described as being empowered by exposure to the strange radiations of the Drow homeland, losing this power and eventually falling apart when exposed to direct sunlight and kept from the radiation for too long. Females are inherently more powerful than males, and only females may be clerics or fighter/clerics; male drow are commonly fighters, magic-users, or both classes at once. Drow move silently and with a graceful quickness, even when wearing their armor, and blend into shadows with ease. They carry long daggers and short swords of an adamantine alloy and small one-handed crossbows which shoot darts carrying a poison that causes unconsciousness. Drow are difficult to surprise as they are able to see very well in the dark, have an intuitive sense about their underground world similar to that of dwarves, and can detect hidden or secret doors as easily as other elves do. Drow are highly resistant to magic, while all drow have the ability to use some inherent magical abilities even if they are not strictly spellcasters. There are rumors of vast caverns housing whole cities of drow which exist somewhere deep beneath the earth, and now that the drow have dwelled in these dark labyrinth places they dislike daylight and other forms of bright light as it hampers their abilities. They are able to communicate using a silent language composed of hand movements, and when coupled with facial and body expression, movement, and posture, this form of communication is the equal of any spoken language." (From Dungeons and Dragons)_

Will looked at Halt, surprised at the detail the book had on magical and legendary creatures. Will placed the book gently on the table and went to take another look at the stranger. When they had taken him they had bandaged his right arm, legs, chest, and head. His arm and his legs were broken and appeared to have broken three ribs. He would have a concussion with that head injury, though where he had received it, they had no clue.

He took the Drow's equipment to the hearth and took a good look at it. One sword was cold to the touch, while the other glowed when taken out of its fine sheath. He replaced them and took a look at his daggers. They were all of fine make, and had wonderful balance, but other than that were normal throwing knives. The longbow was ash gray with fine metal wires that ran its length. The arrows in the quiver were made of a durable wood he had never seen, and the metal was so sharp and serrated, that when lightly pressed upon, slit his finger.

He then took the pouch and upended the contents. There lay the three shiny objects on the floor. He studied each carefully. The statuette gave off the feeling of imminent danger. He shivered and moved onto the next object. The small silver emblem glittered wickedly and the moment he touched it, he dropped it, as a chill permeated his bones. He abandoned it and moved onto the unicorn head. It was rather small, and was attached to a fine chain. He brought the assorted items back to the room the Drow was resting in and returned them to their original places on the wall.

He then took the cloak and armor out of the trunk at the foot of the Drow's bed. He inspected the rough material of the cloak, and devised that it was made for extremely cold weather that is not in Araulen. The armor was a combination of soft leather and a light-weight chainmail mesh for less constricting movement. He replaced the armor in the trunk and staggered out of the Drow's room.

Seeing how this revealed almost nothing, he moved to go to sleep. He got under the covers and immediately passed out.

In the morning he went to check on the stranger. He seemed to have gotten worse over the course of the night. He had broken out in a cold sweat and was moaning in pain. Will rushed into the small kitchen, grabbed a bundle of herbs, and made a poultice. By the time it was done it was wet, sticky, cold, and smelled none too good. Halt, by this time, had noticed and came to watch. Halt asked about the stranger's state of health just when he was outside the door.

Will hushed him as they entered the brightly lit room. The Drow's breathing seemed to be deeper and calmer. Will put his hands on the Drow's stomach to feel for the worst bruising, when, suddenly, the Drow jerked and hissed in pain. Will leapt back and cried out in astonishment. Halt chuckled and Will angrily berated him. Halt gestured for him to continue, after a short burst of coughing that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Will sighed, shook his head, and tried again.

Will set his hands on the Drow's stomach once again, and the Drow grunted. Will pulled back his hands and looked questioningly to Halt. "Try taking off the bandages around his head. I probably would not let myself be treated by someone I can't see." Will grunted affirmation and gently tried to unwind the bandages.

Suddenly the Drow whisked his head out of Will's hands. Will tried to comfort the Drow with cautious and worried words, but the Drow either didn't hear or chose to ignore him. Of course the Drow attempted to sit up (one of the worst things you can do with a bad concussion) and by the time he had a semi-upright position he turned his worried gaze on Halt who shrugged. "Maybe you should try again…?"

Will approached the Drow cautiously and set his hands on the side of the bandage. The Drow did not resist so he continued to unwind it until nothing was left. It looked to take a lot of effort to rub his eyes, but finally managed to open them. He managed to catch a glimpse of deep lavender orbs, until they were whisked away by black curtains.

Several seconds later another attempt came to open his eyes and the Drow blinked hard against the light. The Drow scanned the room, eyes searching curiously, until they finally alit on Will and Halt. His lavender eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the bed. Will went to check the Drow, and finding no injury, put him back under the covers.

Will then prepared to go hunting, which the rain so rudely interrupted yesterday. He walked out the door and a sudden sense of dread settled over him. He dismissed the thought from his mind and went into the forest.


End file.
